


To Light a Candle

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [51]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Double Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Spoilers, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Alis receives permission to take the Eclipse Torch from the Corona Tower.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	To Light a Candle

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 24 'old ritual'

"You've really kept the Eclipse Torch burning for thousands of years?" asked Alis.

The venerable Dezolisian bishop nodded, his green leathery skin crinkling into a smile, "It is taken to the Corona Tower on the night of an eclipse, to be blessed by the dark sun's power. It is a very sacred power, purifying everything unclean. It has been a beacon that keeps away the restless dead, the evil plants, the ice storms so fierce that even we cannot survive them..."

"Evil plants?" 

He nodded, "Walls of writhing vines and thorns. You cut them, they grow back straight away. They cover and strangle everything, block out the light. Normal fire doesn't burn them, only the Eclipse Torch."

"We didn't see anything like that."

"Ah, but that is because the Torch is at the height of its power right now. Its an honour beyond belief that the Archbishop has given you permission to borrow it. He sees something, I imagine, an evil so great that you will need the Torch to purify it."

"We've certainly been through a lot."

"I do not just mean the battle with this tyrant. Be very careful, Palmans, something truly evil is lurking in the shadows."


End file.
